The present invention relates generally to a complete, self-sufficient system for the non-destructive examination of mechanical structures. More particularly, the invention is directed to unmanned inspection and testing apparatus which is remotely controlled and which tranverses a predetermined, selectable path extending along a mechanical structures to be tracked and examined.
The critical inspection of relatively high buidings, chimneys, bridges and the like to determine the state of repair or the progress of and the quality of repair work being carried out poses a personal hazard to individuals who find it necessary physically to traverse an inspection route for direct viewing of work in progress or work necessary or completed. In addition to the personal physical hazard experienced by the observer or inspector, it is ordinarily not practical for one to make sufficiently by complete notes or entries and or fully to record his observations. As a result, such "inspections" are at best deficient in substantive respects. Moreover, no permanent or reviewable record of what the observer has noted is established.
It is, accordingly, a principal aim of the present invention to obviate the above and other shortcomings of prior art inspection techniques, and to provide an improved method and apparatus by which necessary and desirable inspections may be effectively conducted without personal hazard and with the additional benefit of achieving a permanent, reviewable record for reference and study.
It is an important feature of the present invention that mechanical structures such as high buildings may be inspected without exposure of the inspector to dangerous conditions normally inherent in the conduct of such work.